


Kisses and Cuddles - Karlnap

by ReyCantSleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in 3 hou, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyCantSleep/pseuds/ReyCantSleep
Summary: Sapnap finds Karl asleep in his library and brings him home, where they just lay in bed cuddling and giving kisses.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Kisses and Cuddles - Karlnap

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written really any fanfics so this is my first one! Sorry if any grammar or punctuation is bad, I am not the best when it comes to it.

Kisses and Cuddles

Karl often spent most of his time in his library. He might just be reading, he may be writing, or maybe he is just sitting at his desk zoning out thinking about who knows what. Sapnap never questioned why he stayed there so much, he just brought him snacks once and a while. Sometimes when Sapnap went to bring Karl a snack, he would find him knocked out with his face buried in a book resting on the desk.

And today was just like that.

As Sapnap walked down the steps leading into the room filled with old-timey books from wall to wall, Karl laid there resting on the desk just passed out. The brown, fluffy-haired boy was wearing his normal purple and green hoodie and black sweatpants, an easy fit to sleep in. 

Sapnap quietly walked over to Karl and gave him a small kiss on the head while draping a blanket from a nearby chair over him. 

“Hmmm” Karl made a muffled hum in response. “What are you doing,” He said as he yawned.

“I didn't want you to get cold,” Sapnap whispered as he rubbed one hand on his lover's back. “You fell asleep again while reading, why don’t you take a pause from your tails and come back to the house if you get sleepy” Sapnap placed a blank card in the story Karl had been reading and shut the book. “I get lonely without you when you don’t come home.”

Karl stretched and straightened his back out. “I know, I know, but I can’t help it, sometimes I just can't stop reading and then next thing I know I wake up with an ache in my back and my book on the floor” Karl wrapped his arms around Sapnaps waist giving him a light hug. Sapnap hugged him back. “Besides how can I walk home if I am tired?” 

“Well, you can just check your old ass clock and see that it’s midnight” Sapnap chuckled while running a hand through Karl's hair. “Come on let's go home.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl hung from Sapnap with his legs wrapped around his hips and waist, and his arms around his neck and shoulders. Sapnap set him down on their bed, he then laid next to him ready to blackout. But Karl was now awake, the cold air that blew against his skin, and the small kisses Sapnap gave on the way home had now made him want to just curl up next to his beloved partner.  
Mwah

Karl gave Sapnap a small kiss on the cheek while resting one hand on his chest. Sapnap gave a small smile. Karl continued to shower Sapnap with kisses on his face and neck causing Sapnap to giggle and blush.

“What are you doing?” Sapnap looked up at Karl who was sitting on top of him.

“I want cuddles” Karl laughed, “During the day you are always out and at night I stay in my library so we never get to really cuddle” Karl looked kind of sad, yeah the two did not get to see each other as much as they wanted.

Sapnap sat up and kissed Karl on the four head. “Why don’t you just go to the library while I am not home, then we can see each other more at night” Karl paused from kissing and looked at his love.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just better to go when I am positive no one will see me enter it” Karl always was scared of someone finding his library, he never wants to show up one day and see other members of the Dream SMP going through his books or damaging anything. The only reason he is ok with Sapnap knowing is that he knows Sapnap won’t rummage around there and won’t tell anyone.

“I get it, you just don’t want to see me as much as you claim,” Sapnap says while looking at Karl with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Noooo I always want to see you!” Karl cups Sapnaps face in his hand, peppering his face with kisses. Sapnap tries not to smile and keeps his eyes seem sad and cute. Karl continues to kiss Sapnap around his face and down his neck. Karl can feel his face burn up from blushing, and Sapnap had noticed. He decided to take advantage of their positions, with Karl trying to sit over Sapnaps lap making him taller, and Sapnap at about eye level with Karl's mouth.

As Karl was getting flustered from kissing Sapnap so much, the black-haired boy kissed his lover on the neck and snuggled his face in his shirt. “How do you always smell like strawberries?” Sapnap’s question muffled. Karl had always smelt sweet.

Karl giggle “I don’t know” Karl smiled and ran his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, “How is your hair always soft”

The two went on complementing each other on small things, maybe how Karl’s skin is soft or how Sapnap gives great hugs. After a little while, the two were back to laying there in bed hugging one another whispering sweet sayings, and ending each statement with a light peck. Eventually, Sapnap had crashed and Karl stayed close to him, hugging him under their soft, fluffy blanket, and then following in his lead in falling asleep.


End file.
